


dreaming of you

by JDKoopa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Loss, Post-Time Skip, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Felix dreams about the battle at Gronder Field
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 6
Collections: FantasyFelannieWeek2020





	dreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

> Felannie day... 5? Prompt: dream

Felix stood on the battlefield. All around him, allies were falling. Soldiers he recognized and those he didn't alike, all crying out.

None of that mattered to Felix. All he cared about was the woman on the other side of Gronder Field. He could see the effects of her magic as it blew enemies away, but he knew it was only a matter of time until she was overrun. 

"Wretched Faerghus Knight!" Someone screamed behind him. "I'll cut you down!" Felix didn't even turn to face the man. He knew what to do from the voice. He easily blocked the man's overhead attack, then spun around and beheaded his assailant.

"I'm no damn Knight." He muttered, returning his attention to the bursts of magic. He began running, disposing of any foes fool enough to get in his way.

"It's alright, we'll get you back in the fight. Just stay alive, please." Marianne, Lysithea, and Mercedes were tending to the wounded. Sylvain had managed to get so beat up Felix almost didn't recognize him. In the distance, Claude and Hilda were leading the charge against Edelgard's forces, and the boar was rampaging somewhere down there.

"We can't hold out much longer here, we need to move!" Felix turned his head to find the source of the voice. There she was, fifty yards away, fighting three men at once. She dodged an attack from one man while simultaneously blasting another back with a small fireball.

"Right. Raphael! We're moving! Clear a path!" Lorenz shouted, and the cheery giant charged forth, knocking down four attackers, and frightening an entire squadron of soldiers.

"Hurry up Annie!" Mercedes called back. Annette knocked the last soldier down, then took off after the group. Felix was still twenty yards away, but he could close the distance. He had to. 

Then a wall of fire cut Annette and Felix off from the rest of the group. "Go on! I'll be fine!" Annette called. She looked around and finally spotted Felix. She stood in shock for only a second.

One second was all the enemy needed. A robed man appeared behind Annette. Felix watched her eyes go wide before she fell to her knees, then lay on the ground. The robed man smiled cruelly, holding a bloody dagger in his hand. 

"ANNETTE! YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Felix charged the villain in a blind rage. The man before him tried to run, but he never got the chance. Felix slashed across the man's back, watching him fall to the ground with a satisfying thud. Then, he turned and ran back to Annette.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, I was too slow to protect you." Felix began channeling his inherent magical abilities. He had never liked using them, but if he could at least keep Annette stable, it was worth it.

"He surprised me, that's all. I'm happy you're here." She winced as she sat up, then smiled up at him. "If only you hadn't been too slow, this wouldn't have happened."

Felix blinked. "W-what?" He didn't know what else to say. He felt like Dedue had just punched him in the stomach.

"Too slow, Felix. You were too slow to save Glenn. Too slow to save your father. Too slow to save me. Who else will you fail?" Annette's voice was warped. It echoed around Felix, as the flames surrounded him, slowly closing in.

"No. No, I couldn't have done anything for them. I can still save you. I CAN STILL SAVE YOU!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felix bolted upright. He was covered in cold sweat, his pillow was damp under his hand. His room was dark. It took him a moment to remember where he was.

When he remembered, he wished he had stayed ignorant. The battle from his dream had taken place two years ago. Annette hadn't lived long enough for Felix to make it back to her. She died alone on that field while he chased down her killer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. If it makes any difference I THOUGHT about having her die in dream and comfort him when he woke up but I'm just a monster


End file.
